survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria
"Wag niyo kalimutan pamilya natin kasi tayong mga bata buhay pa sila pa kaya?" ''-- Aria encouraging Tricia and Kyla.2.2. Si Aria ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya kasama sina Josh, Kyla, Sophia at Anne sa grocery store sa bulacan. Personality Matapang na tao si Aria. Gagawin niya ang lahat hindi lang mabago ang natural na ayos ng lahat. Hindi niya hahayaang masaktan ang mga kaibigan niya lalo na kapag alam niyang tinitira nila ito patalikod. Matapos ng mga pangyayari sa "Huling Sulyap", Naging mas matapang at matigas na siya dahil sa mga naexperience niya sa storya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si Aria sa isang sikat ng Unibersidad dito sa bulacan. Kasama niya lagi sina ''Camille, Ella at ''Kyla.'' Post-Apocalypse Nasa old gym si Aria at nanonood ng volleyball. Habang nanonood, nakarinig siya ng sigaw mula sa labas, doon nagsama sama sina Josh, Kyla, Sophia at Anne hanggang sa umalis na sila ng eswelahan papuntang grocery store. Volume I "Chapter 6 : Reunion" Nang dumating na sina Mel sa loob ng grocery store, nakita nila James at Jean ang kanilang mga kaklase na sina Kyla, Sophia, Josh, Aria at Anne. Nagkaroon ng isang reunion sa pagitan ng magkakaklase. Nagkwentuhan ang lahat tungkol sa kanilang mga experience bago sila nagkita kita sa grocery store Pinakilala ni Aria si Con kina Eli at Jean ngunit hindi ito inentertain masyado ni Con at siya ay umalis na. Nadismaya si Jean sa mga pangyayari. Sometime later, pinatawag ni Mel ang lahat upang magkaroon ng meeting sa staff room. Sa customer service ng lugar, binanggit ni Mel na kaylangan nilang umalis ng grocery store dahil hindi naman daw magtatagal ang lugar na to at sa tulong nadin ng bus '' na ginamit ng grupo upang makarating sa store. Sumangayon naman ang lahat sa kaniyang plano at nagsimula na silang kumilos upang kuhanin ang mga supplies na kaylangan nila. Matapos ng paghahakot ng gamit, pumwesto na ang lahat para matulog. Magkakasama sa pagtulog sina James, Jean, Aria, Sophia, Anne, Kyla, Anton, Justin at Eli at sila ay nasa wineroom ng grocery store. "Chapter 7 : Lungkot at Saya" Inatake sina Sophia at Anne ng mga zombies. Nagulat ang lahat sa nangyari. Napagalamang pamilya ito ni Con. Nagtaka si Al kung bakit wala ang nanay. Sa hindi inaasang pangyayari , nakagat si Al sa pagproprotekta kay Mel. Tinapos na ni Mel ang paghihirap ni Al. Nagsindi ng kandila ang lahat bago sila umalis ng lugar. Ginamit nila ang bus para makaalis ng lugar. Pumunta silang gas station. Dumiretso ang grupo papunta sa Cathedral dahil nakadiskubre sila James na may mga survivors sa lugar na iyon. Napagalamang may mga survivors nga doon. Nagulat ang lahat ng makita nila ang isang kilalang tao. "Chapter 8 : Hinagpis ng Kahapon" Pagkabukas ng pintuan ng simbahan, nalaman ng grupo na ito pala ay si Angelo, ang pari ng bulacan at pari din ng kanilang eskwelahan. Napansin ni father na malungkot ang iba sa mga kasama ni Kyla, agad din namang sinabi ni Kyla na ito ay dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanila ng mga nagdaang araw. Nagalok ng tulong si Angelo para mapagaan ang kanilang mga loob. Sumama sa kanya sina Eli at Aria. Nagsama sama lahat sa room. Si Anton ay nagjojoke sa lahat. Pumwesto na ang grupo para matulog. "Chapter 9 : Human Walker" Madaling araw na ng ginising sina James, Anton, Jean at Justin nina Mel at Julie mula sa pagkakatulog , senyales na aalis na sila upang irescue ang tatay ni Julie. Nagpaiwan sa room sina Aria , Eli , Joy at Kyla sa room. Naglakad lamang ang grupo nila Mel dahil malapit lamang ang lugar na pupuntahan nila. Inalok ni Kyla si Eli at ang iba na pumunta kay Father Angelo upang kamustahin ito. Pero sinabi ni Eli na matutulog nalang sila. Sa di inaasahang pangyayari, napadaan sila Jude, Jared at Philip sa classroom kung nasaan sina Eli, Aria at Joy. Napaginteresan nina Jude at Philip sina Eli at Aria kaya napagdesisyunan nilang kuhanin din nila ito. Nakita ito ni Joy pero wala rin siyang nagawa dahil nasaksak siya ng mga ito. Umalis ang tatlo kasama sina Aria at Eli ng nakabukas ang pintuan ng Cathedral. Binalita ni Kyla sa kanyang mga kaklase na nakuha sina Eli at Aria ng mga pulis na kinamumuhian ni Julie "Chapter 10: Ang Nakaraan" Nabanggit lamang si Aria nang tinanong ni Joy kung nasaan sila ni Eli. ''Sa flashback ni Mel sa chapter na ito, ilang oras nang magsimula ang outbreak, napadpad ang grupo ni Kyla sa Puregold. "Chapter 11: Huling Paalam" Kinuha si Aria mula sa president's room upang maging hostage. Nakita nila James si Philip na may nakatutok na baril kay Aria. Habang nagsasalita si Philip, unti unting tumatakas si Philip na parang may ginawa siyang kakaiba. Nakita nila James ang grupo nina Mel na nasa likuran at mukang nagbabalak si Mel na atakihin si Philip sa likod. Nang natulak ni Mel si Philip, natumba ito sa sahig at saka nag away ang dalawa. Habang nagaaway ang dalawa, nagulat ang lahat ng sumigaw si Vanessa na malapit sa labasan ng kapitolyo. Nakita nila si Vanessa na nakagat ng mga zombies. Tumakbo si Vanessa sa gulat, binalak ni Charles na habulin siya ngunit naabutan siya ng mga zombies na papasok ng lugar at siya ay nakain ng mga ito. Walang nagawa ang lahat kung hindi umakyat nalang sa second floor ng lugar at magtago sa isang room. Napagalamang binuksan ni Jude ang pintuan para ipaoverrun ang lugar. Sa loob ng room, sinuntok ng maraming beses ni Mel si Philip habang tinatanong ito kung ano ang ginawa niya sa lugar. Tumatawa lamang si Philip at sinabing mamatay na daw silang lahat. Naputol ang tensyon ng biglang sinaksak ni Aria si Philip sa ulo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito at nagsanhi ng pagkagulat ng lahat Nagplano ang lahat kung papaano sila makakatakas sa lugar. Ang napagdesisyunang plano ay tumakbo sila palabas ng lugar dahil malapit lamang ito mula sa pinagtataguan nilang room. Nasa labas rin ang kotse na sinabi ni Jared sa sulat na binigay niya kay James at ito ang gagamitin nilang pangtakas ng lugar. Nabanggit ni Tricia kung nasaan si Eli, sabi ni Aria ay nasa president's room ito. Sinabi ni Mel na sila ni Jared ang bahala sa kanya habang sila ay tuloy lang sa naunang plano. Nagbilin si Mel kay Julie. Pagkatapos nito nagsimula na silang tumakbo. Nagtulong tulong ang grupo upang makalabas silang lahat ng ligtas. Nang makalabas na sila at papalapit na sana sila sa kotse na tinutukoy ni Jared sa sulat, nagulat ang lahat ng nakarinig sila ng putok ng baril. Napahinto ng lahat ng nakita nila si Shane na nadapa. Nakita nilang lahat na nabaril si Shane sa ulo.Umiyak ang lahat pero pinatakbo agad sila ni Julie dahil may kalaban pa sa harap. Bumalik na si Julie sa grupo nina James sa kotse. Habang umiiyak ang lahat sa pagkamatay ni Shane, kinausap ni James si Julie at sinabing wala pa sina Mel at Jared. Papalapit na ang mga zombies at nagpapanic na ang lahat hanggang sa pinaandar ito ni Julie. Binagalan ni Julie ang paandar ng kotse, nagbabakasakaling buhay pa ang dalawa. Nang mawalan ng pagasa si Julie, nakita nila Anton si Jared na kumakaway pinapasok nila ito sa loob ng kotse. Habang nasa kotse, tinanong nila kung nasaan sina Eli at Mel, hindi sumagot si Jared. Umiyak ang lahat sa mga nangyari. Malayo na sila sa kapitolyo nang bigla itong sumabog. Pinaliwanag ni Jared ang mga nangyari. "Chapter 12: Huling Sulyap" Sa kasalukuyan, narinig nila Julie ang pagsabog ng kapitolyo. Pinaliwanag ni Jared ang ginawa ni Mel at ang pagbibilin niya kay Jared na protektahan ang naiwan niyang grupo. Umalis na ang grupo sa bulacan. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nawalan na nang signal ang radyo matapos marinig nang mga studyante sa ospital ang kanilang kaklase sa kabilang linya. Habang nasa biyahe ang ikalawang grupo, masaya ang lahat dahil makikita nila ang iba nilang mga kaklase. Agad namang tinanong ni Raylan sina Andrew at Nina kung nasaan sila Justin. Hindi ito nakilala ng dalawa pero sinabi nila na kasama ito ni Mel at wala daw silang mga bata na siyang nagpatunay na sila nga yong mga batang tinutukoy nang dalawa. Nang napatunayan na ito, sinabi ni Nina na wala na ang mga ito sa simbahan. Nagtaka si Eric kung bakit wala na sila dahil kakarinig lang nila nito sa radyo. Kinwento ni Nina ang mga pangyayari bago dumating ang ikalawang grupo sa lugar. Sa flashback ni Nina, makikita nila na paalis sina Mel at Julie nang maagang maaga palamang. Kaya agad tinanong ni Nina at Zack kung saan sila pupunta. Sinabi nila Mel na rereskyuhin nila ang tatay ni Julie sa Barasoain kaya pupunta sila sa kwarto nang mga bata para sumama sa kanila. Ilang oras matapos ang paguusap nila Mel, Julie, Andrew at Nina, may biglang nagpaputok ng baril at nagkagulo lahat. nang tumahimik na ang lahat unti unti nilang inalis ang barricade at tiningnan ang labas. Nakita nila sa ibaba na tumatakbo sina Vanessa. Charles, Kyla at si Joy na papasakay sa bus kasama ang mga nagpunta sa barasoain. Sinubukan nilang sumama pero naharangan sila nang mga zombies at napilitan silang bumalik sa kanilang room. Nakita nila sila Vanessa na papaalis na nang simbahan. Sa kasalukuyan, nadismaya ang mga studyante dahil hindi nila nakita ang kanilang ibang kaklase. Napagtanto din nila na ang school bus nang eskwelahan na nakita nila kanina ay ang parehas na bus na ginamit ng unang grupo sa pagtakas sa lugar na ito. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Nabanggit ang unang grupo nang dumating sa simbahan sina Jinnah, Ronn, May, Ail at Roy dahil hinahanap din nila ito. Sinabi nila na umalis na ang mga ito at hindi nila naabutan. Nabanggit ulit sila nang ikwento ni Roy and experiences niya bago siya napunta kung nasaan siya ngayon. "Chapter 26: Roy" Habang naguusap sina Jinnah, Ronn, May, Roy at Ail sa lugar nila Jinnah, naputol ang usapan nang pumasok si Rose at sinabing nakasagap siya ng signal mula sa radyo. Napagalamang kaklase ito nina Jinnah na sina James, Jean, Joy, Eli, Aria , Shane, Tricia, Kyla, Anton at Justin. Volume II "Chapter 1: A New Day" Tatlong buwan ang makalipas matapos umalis ng unang grupo sa bulacan, napadpad ang grupo sa Cultural Center na pinamamahalaan ni Brie . Si Wilson at Bogart ang ilan sa mga bodyguard nito. Pagdating nina James at Jean sa movie room ay nakita nila sina Anton, Justin , Kyla, Aria, Joy, at Tricia na nakaupo na. Nang umupo ang dalawa ay biglang nagtanong si Jean kung sino ang magscascavenge ng supplies sa labas at sumagot naman si Justin na silang dalawa daw ni Anton ang nakatoka ngayon. Nang nagbiruan ang lahat, nabanggit ni Tricia na madalang nalang silang magtawanan ngayon kaya nakakapanibago ito sa kanila. Maya maya ay dumating sa loob ng movie room si Brie at tinanong sa grupo kung ano ang nakakapanibagong tinutukoy nila. Nang malaman ni Brie ang dahilan ay ipinatawag niya sina Justin at Jean sa kanyang office. Pagkabalik ni Jean, tinanong siya ng iba kung nasaan si Justin, sinabi nito ang lahat nang nangyari kanina. Dahil dito, nadismaya ang lahat at inaalala ang mga nangyari bago sila mapunta sa Cultural Center. Sa flashback, ilang araw matapos umalis nang unang grupo sa bulacan ay nagpagala gala sila sa Manila. Wala silang mahanap na kahit anong supplies na siyang ikinapagod ng grupo. Maya maya ay may nahanap si Joy ngunit isa lamang itong maliit na chips na siyang pinagsalu saluhan ng mga babae sa grupo. Habang kumakain ay bigla silang may narinig na truck kaya pinatago nina Jared at Julie ang mga bata dahil hindi sila sigurado kung mabait ang grupo na papunta sa kanila. Pagkababa ng mga tao sa truck na napagalamang sina Brie, Wilson, at Bogart, sinabihan nila ang grupo na lumabas na lahat dahil nakita na nila ito. Pagkalabas ng lahat, inalok ni Brie ang grupo na tumira sa Cultural Center kung saan maraming supplies at malaki para sa lahat. Dahil narin sa stress ng grupo, agad na pumayag ang mga ito ngunit may pinaalala si Brie na dapat sundin nila ang rules niya na siyang sasabihin niya pagpunta sa lugar. Matapos nito ay sumakay na ang lahat sa truck at pumunta na papunta sa Cultural Center. Habang nasa biyahe, nagkasiyahan ang lahat at habang nagkakasaya ay inalala ni Jared si Mel dahil sa pangako na binitawan nito sa kanya. Tatlong minuto ang lumipas nang makarating na sila sa lugar, agad silang pinakain at sasabihin na lamang ni Brie ang tungkol sa kanyang rules pagkabukas. Bumulong ito at sinabing huling araw na nilang isang masayang grupo sila. "Chapter 2: Alaala" Nagkasiyahan ang lahat sa hapag kainan sa loob ng Cultural Center na pinamumunuan ni Brie. Matapos nito ay inihatid na sila ni Bogart sa kanilang matutulugan na room. Pagkahatid niya sa grupo, nagusap usap naman ang lahat tungkol kay Mel. Matapos nito ay napagisipan na ng lahat ang tungkol sa sinasabing rules ni Brie sa kanila. Nakaramdam si James ng kaba dahil masama ang kutob niya rito. Pinaalala niya rin sa lahat na ang mga kutob niya ay kadalasan ay totoo. Naputol lamang ang paguusap ng nagjoke si Anton sa grupo. Matapos nito ay napagdesisyunan ng grupo na maghiwahiwalay sa pagtulog dahil for the first time ay safe na sila. Si Anton at Justin ang magkasama, si Julie at Jared naman ay nasa sofa, si Kyla, Aria, at Tricia naman ay nasa isang movie room ng lugar, at sina James, Jean, at Joy naman ay nasa isa ring sofa. Napansin nina Aria at Kyla na malungkot si Tricia, tinanong nila ito at sinabi niyang inaalala niya ang nangyari kay Shane. Sa maikling panahon ay naging pessimistic si Tricia ngunit sa tulong ng dalawa ay inencourage nila ito. Pinaalala nila na baka buhay pa ang tatay ni Tricia at ito ay nagtatrabaho lang malapit sa lugar nila. Napagdesisyunan nilang subukang tawagan ang tatay nito gamit ang cellphone na tinatago ni Aria sa susunod na araw. Killed Victims * Philip * Possibly few amount of zombies. Trivia * Siya ang kaunaunahang survivor na nakapatay ng kapwa survivor.